Bitten
by sexypancake
Summary: 1827 Hibari/Tsuna It all started on the roof, when Tsuna mentioned to his boyfriend that Yamamoto *is* kinda sexy...isn't he? Hibari cannot decide if he completely disagrees or not...
1. My Lips are Sealed

**Bitten**

Hibari/Tsuna

PG-16 for gayness. XD

1 of 5

Chapter 1: My Lips are Sealed

oooooooooooooooooooooo

It all happened one warm late-spring afternoon, and neither teen had really been expecting it. It happened nonetheless.

"Ne, Kyoya-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Yamamoto… he's kinda sexy, huh?" Tsuna observed dazedly, absentmindedly lying on his stomach on school's roof, watching the Namimori high baseball team warm up below. Beside him Hibari, who had up until this point been idly lazing on his back, sat up in shock, staring at his boyfriend whose gaze was still fixed on the tall, dark-haired baseball moron below. Hibari looked back and forth between the two for a few scant seconds before snarling angrily and flopping onto his stomach, mirroring Tsuna's position.

"He certainly is not." Hibari ground out lowly, too overcome to accurately express his indignity by even the thought that _his_ herbivore's eyes would stray to another, much less _Yamamoto_. The mere thought was thoroughly insulting.

Tsuna, who had been resting his chin on his upraised hands, tilted his head slightly so that he could skew Hibari with a _look_.

"What? Hibari ground out, not liking the decidedly evil glint in his normally naïve younger boyfriend. Tsuna snickered once, which caused Hibari to snap an arm out and drag the smaller boy to his side, securely slinging an arm around his neck so that their cheeks could touch if they tilted their heads right. Hibari growled and Tsuna giggled airily, not the least bit scared of the violent teen, unlike how he'd been when the two had first met. As odd as it seemed, Tsuna was actually quite comfortable around Hibari Kyoya. Sure, his boyfriend still struck eminent fear into the hearts and minds of practically even student and teacher alike at their school and beyond, but to Tsuna, he was like a wonderful, different person…… Okay…so, no. Scratch that. He was basically still the same guy, he just didn't hit Tsuna anymore. Other than that, his fearsome personality and attitude were the same, Tsuna just knew he could laugh it off because there would never be any follow-through. Not anymore.

"Come on." Tsuna pried, wiggling a little under his boyfriend's tight grip. He grinned, "I _know_ you agree with me."

Hibari huffed in disgust and tugged Tsuna's hair in warning. "I find absolutely nothing _sexy_, "he spat the word as if it made him physically ill to say, "about Yamamoto Takeshi. He's an idiotic, pathetic, air-headed excuse for an herbivore. And it appalls me to hear such nonsense coming from your mouth." Hibari finished his little tirade with another sharp tug at Tsuna's sandy locks. The smaller boy made a sound of irritation, but didn't retaliate to the attack. Instead, he just turned his gaze back to the team below.

The two of them watched for a few long minutes in silence as several hitters made their way up to the plate and attempted to hit the ball. Admittedly, without Yamamoto, their high school baseball team wasn't very good. But _with_ Yamamoto, they were unbeatable. Tsuna felt Hibari tense slightly, almost unnoticeably if he hadn't literally been pressed up to the other teen, when Yamamoto finally made his appearance on the field. A couple of his teammates below bellowed encouragements and catcalls, but the ever-grinning teen just brushed them off good-humouredly and, turning to the pitcher, smacked the first ball he hit far off into the left-field.

"Wow." Tsuna murmured. Hibari made no comment.

They continued to watch Yamamoto hit homerun after homerun. Tsuna realized after a minute that he'd been holding his breath, waiting for Yamamoto to miss, and coughed slightly upon finally taking in a much-welcomed breath, accompanied by an exasperated thump on the back from Hibari. A cheer from below snagged their attention again, and Tsuna literally could not stop his mouth from dropping open at what happened next.

It was pretty hot out that afternoon, and being late spring he could already feel the warm embrace of summer beginning to tickle at the back of his neck. And for the exerting players down below, it must have been at least three times as hot. Tsuna and Hibari both stiffened noticeably when Yamamoto suddenly ran out to the pitcher's mound, laughing over some joke they couldn't hear, and abruptly pulled his trim, white uniform T-shirt over his head and threw it onto the grass.

Tsuna barely held in a gasp as Yamamoto's long, sculpted torso was revealed to the world, just lightly tanned from playing out in the sun many an afternoon with his team. His tight, _obscenely_-tight, uniform pants clung to his long legs very attractively, and hung suspiciously low on his slim hips so that both spying teens on the roof, even from as far away as they were, could see the enticing lines on his abs and the thin, dark trail of hair leading into his pants……

Hibari abruptly sat up and grabbed the back of Tsuna's shirt, easily hoisting him up and turning him away from the alluring show below. The older boy's breathing was just a tad heavier than he would have liked at the moment, and the slow, secretive smile Tsunayoshi was giving him made his masculine pride curl up in defense.

"This conversation never happened." He rasped out harshly, and Tsuna's small smile bloomed into a full-on grin within seconds. Hibari growled and brought the other's cheeky face closer to his own, practically snarling the words into his lip. "Got it?"

Tsuna nodded enthusiastically and leaned in further, sealing his warm lips firmly against Hibari's and twining his slender arms around the Prefect's neck, tangling hands in thick dark hair. He felt abnormally aroused and Kyoya knew it. Breaking the kiss for a few seconds, he huffed excitedly into Hibari's slick lips and slid up further onto his lap so that their entire clothed bodies could touch. Eyeing his boyfriend mischievously, Tsuna half-closed his eyes and smiled. "My lips are sealed."

Hibari kissed him again just to make sure.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I would like to thank you all for reading my very first KHR fanfiction. Hibari/Tsuna (or 1827) is my absolute OTP, followed closely by Yamamoto/Gokudera (or 8059). Hopefully, this is chapter 1 of 5 at least. I dunno if I'm gonna be able to write more than that, seeing as how I've got a ton of other stuff to finish. But hell, the manga owns my soul, so oh well. Or at least…the characters own my soul. The manga is slightly 'meh' at times, but it's steadily getting better. In my opinion, the only redeeming parts of the manga was the Mukuro fight, the ring battle, and the current TYL timeline. All those other little sidestories that lasted for like the first BILLION chapters! MEH!!! But anyway….meh.

Please read and review!! 

sexypancake


	2. Meet the Parent part 1

**Bitten**

Hibari/Tsuna

PG-16 for gayness. XD

2 of 5

Chapter 2: Meet the Parent (Part1)

oooooooooooooooooooooo

One of the most terrifying things about dating Hibari Kyoya, Tsuna discovered belatedly after precisely one month of dating, and consequently at his first 'meet the parent' dinner, was the fact that his mom _absolutely adored_ the violent teen.

Now, Tsuna never really wanted to go so far as to call his mom a little… dense? Air-headed maybe? Oblivious was probably the best word to use describe the way she reacted to many of the most alarmingly obvious things that happened around her, what with not only her husband and son being a part of the mafia, but nearly all of his friends and acquaintances too. The way she was able to take all of the bad and see the everlasting good in it really should have been a quality that was commended, not thought of in exasperation (and a little bit of relief) by Tsuna on a regular basis.

But then, despite all that, here they were. He and Kyoya were at _his_ house having dinner with _his_ mom and god only knows that Tsuna could practically see this whole evening dripping with disaster. But to make matters just even more bizarre was the fact that Hibari had been looking forward to it. And to top it all off, he liked Tsuna's mom too! He thought she was a delightful young lady whose good side he planned on staying for future use in regards to all things Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Oh the humanity.

"Ne, Tsuna-chan? You've barely touched your food, aren't you hungry?" His mother asked worriedly halfway through dinner. She tittered nervously across from him, leaning over the low table to place a cool hand on his forehead. Tsuna jerked back immediately, flushing in embarrassment, and pointedly tried to ignore the suspicious socked foot that was slowly sliding up his leg.

"A-ah! I'm fine. Fine!" He hurriedly replied and picked his bowl of rice back up and stuffed a few clumps into his mouth. His mother, easily placated, smiled serenely and turned back to Hibari.

"Sa, Hibari-kun. You were just telling me about the school's disciplinary committee. You're the president, right? My, that sounds like such a difficult job. How admirable." She placed one hand over her heart and beamed at him appreciatively. Hibari nearly flinched at the immense onslaught of cheer a sugary-happiness. Tsuna muffled a giggle at that, but Hibari recovered quickly enough.

"Ah." He swallowed some rice and picked up his mug of tea. "There are far too many students who think they are above the rules." He seemed to contemplate his next words before looking at her from above the rim of his cup. "Someone needs to put them in their place."

Nana practically swooned at the manly proclamation. Tsuna sweatdropped. His mom apparently didn't get to be around 'macho' men often enough. The thought was a little insulting towards himself, but…hell. He was gay, wasn't he? Bi? And Hibari was obviously the more manlier one of the two of them in their relationship…and…meh. Thinking about these things made Tsuna's brain hurt. If his mom thought his boyfriend's badass attitude was great, then the better things were for him too.

He looked at her again. She was still reaping in the benefits of his manly boyfriend. Kyoya was currently telling her about the time he'd caught at least a dozen seniors smoking on the school roof during lunch and has single-handedly brought them all to justice……or something like that. On some level, he may have been laying it on thick, but on another, Tsuna was resigned to accept that what may have sounded overly-exaggerated to a normal person was perfectly normal to someone like Hibari Kyoya. Besides, he was probably actually censuring his actions down a little for her benefit. He didn't need to go around telling the mom of his young boyfriend about how many delinquents he'd put in the infirmary just this past week.

"That's so wonderful Hibari-kun! Maa, Tsu-chan, you should make sure to hang out with Hibari-kun more often. Some of his dashing courage might just rub off on you!" She blissfully proclaimed, much to the depression of her son and amusement of his boyfriend. Hibari brought his tea back to his lips to hide his smirk. Everything was going perfectly. Now he only had one more move to make…

"How about I get you boy's some dessert!" Nana suddenly announced, practically floating from her seat and into the kitchen. She was on such a wonderful high now that he sweet little son had finally found such an amazing boyfriend to take care of him, and hopefully, make him more successful in life! She sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter and cupping her cheek dreamily. It was just like when she and her husband first started dating…

"Ah! K-Kyoya, n-no! We can't, my mom-" Nana suddenly heard her son cry out loudly, before his voice was muffled and cut off all together. Curious, she finished the preparations she'd made on some delicious vanilla ice-cream sundaes and popped her head back into the sitting room. What she saw made her jaw drop and her cheeks flush wildly in embarrassment, and not a small amount of awe.

Her son's boyfriend, who had absolutely charmed and delighted her all evening, had woven an arm around her sweet and innocent little child's neck, tugging him close and pulling him into a hot, very unchaste kiss. Tsuna's small hand was traveling up one of Hibari-kun's arms until it rested delicately on his cheek. Nana fought for breath after a few seconds and felt her cheeks heat up even more. She ducked back into the kitchen without a second to spare as she immediately heard her son's voice reprimanding how dangerous that had been and oh what if his mother had seen!

Nana placed a hand on her chest for the second time that night, though this time it really _was_ to help still the rapid beating of her heart. She stared at the sundaes in her hands for a minute more, uncertain about just what she was feeling, before a slow, wide grin lit up her face. She giggled happily, eyes totally aglow and, grabbing a small tray, breezed back into the sitting room where the two teens had auspiciously broken away from each other and looked up when she entered. If she hadn't caught them just moments before, she honestly could have said she'd have never noticed the happy flush to her son's cheeks or the slightly mussed look to Hibari-kun's hair. Nodding to herself internally, she placed the tray in front of the boys and spread her arms.

"Well now, I figured you two might want to finish up some of your homework, so I've decided you can have your sundaes up in Tsuna's room. That sound alright?" She asked airily, faking obliviousness when her son promptly turned cherry red and nodded rapidly in response. Nana beamed at him and leaned over to lightly kiss his cheek. He felt warm to her touch.

"I hope you boys have a good night. Mama's just gonna step outside and run to the corner store really quick, ne?" She giggled, making her way out of the room to get her coat. At least a minute later when she was preparing to leave she heard some soft voices floating out from the sitting room. Peeking in, she saw Tsuna's hand in Hibari's as he lead him up the stairs to his room. Just as they were about to completely disappear from her sight, however, Hibari turned his head and pierced her with a sly, knowing look that took Nana's breath away. He winked once, then redirected his gaze to the tray he was balancing in his other hand as he and Tsuna made it up the stairs and into his room.

When the click of the front door closed, Nana smiled dazedly and leaned back against it, staring up into the dusky night sky. A cool breeze helped calm her flushed cheeks. She sighed enviously. Her son was such a lucky boy.

"You better not let my efforts go to waste, Tsu-chan." She taunted lightly to the open air, and smirked in the evil way only mothers with gay sons could. "I hope Hibari-kun makes you into a man after this."

And in the distance, a wail could be heard.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

This fic, my friends, is a labor of love. I absolutely LOVED the reviews you guys sent me, and hope you send more! I love hearing about how much we all love the naughty and ridiculous KHR characters!

And fear not! There will be a part 2 to this. It won't be coming in chapter 3, but in chapter 4. So wait for it. I'm really enjoying writing this you guys, and if I can get enough encouragement, my fics may even turn out better! lol.

Please read and review!

sexypancake


	3. The Problem

**Bitten**

Hibari/Tsuna

PG-16 for gayness. XD

3 of 5

Chapter 3: The Problem

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It happened, like most things did for the two of them, in the afternoon during lunch. Why these things continued to happen to _him_, Hibari would never know.

"I still don't understand why I have to be involved in this ridiculous debacle, Tsunayoshi." Hibari deadpanned, unimpressed by the pleading case his boyfriend was currently trying to win him over with.

"B-but Kyoya! This is important! I can't believe you'd just refuse like that. They're our friends!" Tsuna beseeched him imploringly, his large caramel eyes glittering in a way that he knew annoyed his boyfriend to no end, mainly because he knew he couldn't say 'no' to those eyes. And Tsuna knew it.

Hibari snorted in disgust. "They're your friends, not mine."

"Kyoya!"

Hibari finally stood up and smacked his hands on the polished surface of his desk. They had decided to have lunch together in the disciplinary reception office in order to enjoy some privacy that hanging around with Tsuna's bumbling friends obviously prevented. Somehow, however, _somehow_ they had gotten back to the subject of those particular bumbling friends, and Hibari _did not like_ the direction this conversation was heading in. He was beginning to get a headache.

"Tsunayoshi." He said slowly, lowly, and Tsuna stiffened in displeasure and a little dread. He really, really hated making his boyfriend mad, because he also knew that Hibari hated being mad at him, but sometimes, his overeager desire for Hibari to interact more with his friends backfired. Tsuna sighed sadly.

"Yah yah." He looked at Hibari woefully. "I just…just thought that since, well, you know…" He looked at his feet uncertainly, "Since I'm pretty sure they think of you as sort of a friend too…that you might want to help me-"

"Tsuna." Hibari interrupted, "Yamamoto and Gokudera's relationship is one that they should discover and explore by themselves. It would not be appreciated if you were to needlessly meddle and harm something that could otherwise potentially bare... ah, Tsuna?" Hibari blanched slightly as Tsuna's previously depressed expression positively _bloomed_ into a full-fledged grin, equipped with sunshine, rainbows, and puppies. "Tsu-" But Tsuna cut him off by running around his desk and promptly throwing his arms around Hibari's neck. The taller boy automatically brought his own arms up to steady his exuberant boyfriend who was suddenly laughing joyfully into his shoulder and showering his neck with warm little kisses…not that he minded.

"I knew you agreed with me!" Tsuna beamed up at him. Hibari groaned internally, knowing he'd totally walked into that one, and tightened his arms around his smaller boyfriend. Tsuna kissed his jaw, happy that his boyfriend had mellowed a little in the last few minutes.

"It's just…just…" His kisses stilled, and the air in the room went a little tense. Tsuna continued softly, "It just makes me sad, Kyoya-kun." He rubbed his cheek against the dark-haired boy's shoulder. "I know they like each other. Yamamoto is painfully obvious, but won't take the extra steps needed because he's afraid of scaring Gokudera off permanently. And Gokudera! Well…he's just…just…_prideful_. And scared." Tsuna leaned out of the embrace and looked Hibari in the eye. "He hasn't known enough love in his life, and can't accept it as easily as some. He's afraid to be hurt. Just like I was…" The last sentence was whispered, and Hibari slowly leaned in and kissed the skin above Tsuna's left eye. His lips lingered thoughtfully before he sighed and pulled out of the embrace entirely, shooing Tsuna out from behind his desk. His voice was noticeably softer when he spoke next, but neither teen mentioned it.

"I have some work that needs to be taken care of. I'm sorry I couldn't spend the entire lunch with you. Go spend the rest with your friends."

Tsuna's shoulders slumped in defeat, but nodded anyway. He gathered his bag and made towards the door. Just before he opened it, however, Hibari's voice called out to him, causing him to look over his shoulder.

"I…" He paused, uncertain how to express things he'd never before needed to say in his life. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and whispered.

"I…" He tried again, but failed. Saying what he felt the moment needed, what the moment demanded, was just simply beyond his abilities. It was like making a rock bleed. He couldn't say the thing that he didn't actually want to say, but was on his mind, and that he knew Tsunayoshi deserved to hear. But he couldn't.

Tsuna smiled, a small, uncertain little smile that Hibari wasn't quite satisfied with at the moment, but knew he couldn't do anything about right away. He sighed tiredly when Tsuna nodded a last time and closed the door behind him. The room was finally quiet once again, and Hibari's head ached.

"I was too." He said into the silence. _Scared._ It sounded loud in his head.

Growling in disgust at his own weaknesses, his damned boyfriend, the stupid baseball idiot and his pet, and the whole freaking world in general, Hibari grabbed his tonfas and gave them an unconscious, intricate little twirl. He marched out into the hallway, barely one whole minute after Tsuna's departure, and made a beeline for the stairs that would lead him to the alley behind the school where he was sure to find some students smoking, doing drugs, or beating up freshman…something! _Anything_ that he could thoroughly punish a couple of idiots for to forget his own problems.

If only for a little while.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ahem. And now for a little different flavor. It's not all fluffy clouds and rainbows here in 1827-land. But I'm sure you all knew that. I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews I've gotten so far. I appreciate your approval of how I write 1827, cuz obviously I write them both rather OOC, but still!! I feel like it's a good OOC. In a comfortable (totally AU) relationship, Hibari would act like this, I'm sure!! LOL.

but anyway, here you've got some of the first tastes of 8059 seeping into the story. There'll be more to come from them in ch. 5. I'm really really planning on trying to make that chapter a doozy! (hopefully). Anywho, sorry that this chapter is so odd. And short. Haha. Enjoy.

**OH! And btw, I've already sorta planned out the next chapter pretty thoroughly, but what do YOU guys think Hibari's parents are like?**

Please read and review

sexypancake


End file.
